Typhron
Typhron Duskaro is a Blood Knight, self-proclaimed Techmage, and Wyrmcultist. Physical Appearance Short Version This plated (green eyed) elf is wearing simple armor , with a trophy and/or unaffiliated tabard over his front. His hair, tied back into a neat ponytail, reflects some light from most sources even though it's a shade of black. He looks youthful for a middle aged elf, but he consistently has a stern look on his face.. A crude steel chain hangs around his neck, with what it's connected to hiding under his breastplate. Long Version ((To come)) ~In game flag Mannerisms Typhron's overall attitude can best be summed up as 'volatile' He is hypocritcal, overanalytical, and a devout realist, and this constant inner turmoil affects his world view. He is only content when the world around is as turbulent as he, such as being in the midst of a battle or while solving a difficult problem. On the contrary, in times of peace he is usually wrought with unrest and can be seen trying to keep his mind busy with otherwise menial tasks. Fighting 'style' Often seen using 2 handed weaponry (exclusively greater Swords, Axes, and Maces), Typhron utilizes his extraordinary strength as raw brute force, having great effect where applicable. More often than not his swings are wide and clumsy, however, lacking appropriate accuracy. Due to the nature of such fighting it's hard to see if the weight of the weapons endears the elf at a glance. He'll use a free hand to for gadgets and self-made incendiaries, such as smoke bombs, flash grenades, and explosives. Added to this arsenal is a minirocket launcher mounted to one of his gauntlets, which has been known to malfunction and/or misfire (The minirocket launcher make is based off schemata for a standard, commonly used model that was built for self defense, altered to pack more of a kick at the cost of reduced safety). Despite using heavier weapons the elf has natural proficiency with polearms or other elongated weapons (such as lances and glaives). He's even been kown to go as far as to throw these weapons with relative accuracy in addition to being far more of a threat. Character History ''Early Years'' Typhron's parents, Winea and Tyractus Duskaro, lived on an Eversong Woods plot during the era the Amani were the High Elves' greatest enemy. This land was forfieted after Typhron's parents wound up missing. There were no signs of a struggle or bloodshed, only a young Typhron being left alone. The young elf was turned over to a Quel'dorei orphanage and spent a majority of his childhood between there and doing odd jobs. Of the skills he learned during this time he excelled in doing laborious tasks with some of the older elven engineers. Tinkering with simple machines (when allowed) quickly became one of his favourite hobbies. Despite showing promise in the field of Engineering he became a stray shortly after becoming a Dependant. He didn't seem to care what was thought of him so long as he lived on another day, no matter how harrowing life became. When the Scourge attacked there was not much of a difference in life change for the elf. ''The Burning Crusade'' Typhron stood with his race during Garithos's 'assistance' against the early forces of the Lich King (An event that can be seen here ). Despite not being a soldier or mage he was able to survive The Scourge narrowly (as many of his people did), while openly assisting their immediate allies the Naga. After the elves were taken into custody and imprisoned in Dalaran. Typhron aided the naga and his people once more in escaping, filled with contempt for Humans and the Alliance. Of the many Quel'dorei groups that sprouted up during the Elves' plight and infighting, Typhron stayed the majority of his people. As oppertunity presented itself, Typhron enlisted into the newly established Blood Knight Order with other survivors, despite not showing much combat prowess or use of the Light prior. During the months of training he learned how to wield the Light for battle (as well as basic combat techniques), but nothing beyond that. To compensate he used his knowledge of simple machines to form gadgets to do the jobs he could not with the Light. Despite this modification to technique Typhron was recognized as a Blood Knight Master over time, even if it took much longer than those who enlisted at the same time. When Typhron ventured into Outland he suffered an mental injury that both broke and changed him. After successfully besting a Gronn (A task that is not easy for some, such as a Blood Knight that's wet around the ears), he limped back to the nearest outpost despite being so physically battered he could hardly move. During the long crawl back he internalized the pain from his broken bones and wracked body, reviewing his life up until that point. Slowly he went insane, his psyche fracturing in order to prevent himself giving up or dying. By the time he reached his allies he was more mentally unstable than he was physically damaged. With serious help he was able to continue thinking like a functioning individual, the collective of his mind working in unison. Moreover this gave him a couple benefits, one of which being able to multitask through the facets of his mind with relative ease. To date, Typhron's flying steed (A mechanical copter he's named 'Drumstick') has been destroyed twice. Once by fire from a Fel Iron Cannon and the other by after being eaten by a Gronn (unrelated to the Gronn mentioned above). ''Wrath of the Lich King'' While in Everlook, Typhron's preffered place of business and residence, he was sought out by by the Blue Dragonflight. They had asked for his cooperation to find and a Blood Elf Mage who was rather close to him, to which he agreed. He found out, too late, that the Blue Dragons were rounding up practicers of the Arcane. Braving his own life to save her, Typhron would go after her and her captors before she was carted off to the Coldarra. Despite his best efforts she died while imprisoned, and Typhron was left to evade the captors he had helped prior. Even after he had disappeared among the many Horde outposts he became wanted by the dragonflight like any other Arcane user, based on being an obstruction. Despite his loss, and his all that it carried, he traveled to Northrend with the Horde and with a contract to the Royal Apothecary Society (as with many other Engineers who specified in Siege Warfare). Shortly after he transferred his contract to the Horde. Whether or not this has to do with Wrathgate or the elf's love of the the Horde is anyone's guess. While in the Dragonblight Typhron visited Wyrmrest Temple (being a semi-safe haven from the Blue Dragonflight), whereupon he found out about the Duskaro heritage. He was less than thrilled to learn that his parents, now deceased, had abandoned him at such an early age to further devote themselves to Deathwing without him getting in the way (or harmed). At this the elf became enraged at Dragons in general, blaming the loss of his love and his parents on the collective. While not acting on this distate he chooses to distance himself from any thing resembling dragon politics, even aiding them when he must (usually if it involves killing other dragons). Left in the care of Wyrmrest Lorekeepers, various items entitled to the elf have occasionally been picked up, such as the ancient wyrmcultist pendant around his neck. As the Argent Tournement progressed in Icecrown Typhron spent most of his time bickering with his superiors and running deliquant of his duties. However skillful he was in fighting in comparison to most he never rose above the rank "Argent Aspirant". Despite this he made his way into the Frozen Halls and even parts Icecrown Citadel, often advised not to go due to being a tremendous liability. When the Lich King's death was assured Typhron wasn't even in Icecrown Citadel at the time. To date, Typhron's flying steed (A mechanical copter he's named 'Drumbstick') has been destroyed 3 times. Once by the Venture Company in Sholazar Basin, another by a Protodrake who during a Rite of Passage for the Hodir tribe, and the last after being mistaken for a siege vehicle during a skirmish in Wintergrasp (by the Horde). Also worth mention is Typhron's Quel'Delar replica, which is loaned/donated to The Reliquary, stating "This piece of junk is worthless to me. I recieved the copy of the hilt as per my 'rents dying wishes, and I only rebuilt the damn thing on whim. For now, it'll better serve where it's been this entire time: out my hands." This citation is branded on the plaque in the Reliquary museum it resides. Cataclysm Weeks prior to the death of the Lich King Typhron went investigating into Blackrock Mountain in search of a rare gunpowder component as well as a few other supplies. Whilst there the elf wound up getting himself captured and imprisoned by the Blackrock Orcs, only given special treatment as a prisoner due to his wyrmcultist heritage (something that was not believed at first by a majority of his captors). The elf would spend more than a year under glorified house arrest under the orcs, any attempts at escape leading to his immediate execution made known clearly. After spending the year mapping the layout of the caverns, Typhron's escape culminated from a well-timed oppertunity after months of non-stop planning. Even with these factors, when he returned to Everlook via teleportation Typhron was heavily injured, having been wounded quite a few times after leaving sanctuary. Typhron has spent the majority of the Cataclysm recovering while being left to his own devices, refusing to take work for any major contracts even after making a full recovery. Trivia *The Special 'o' in Typhron's name uses the code ALT+162 External Links RPGeeks Profile. Category:Horde Category:Horde Paladin Category:Blood Elf Category:Engineer Category:Horde Warrior